


This is About My Pleasure

by ama_janee



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Lucio, M/M, Rough Sex, Sub Julian, i think that’s it?, very minimal plot set up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/ama_janee
Summary: Doctor Julian Devorak did not expect the night to end with him bent over for Count Lucio. But does anyone really plan for a night of partying with fancy alcohol to lead to making out with the leader of the city in a hallway? And then move to his bedchambers? He certainly didn’t plan on this, but he isn’t complaining.





	This is About My Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested some NSFW Julian/Lucio.   
> Visit my Arcana tumblr @ama-hates-julian to make your own request!

“Be careful, I don’t want you to choke.” 

Julian sputters into his drink as he feels the cold touch of metal on his waist. The touch isn’t sharp like it usually is, but it’s still recognizable who the hand belongs to. He coughs harshly, face red as he attempts to recover before facing the count. 

“Count Lucio! This is quite the party, my lord. An honor to be invited.”

Lucio snorts as he eyes the doctor. “Everyone in the palace was invited, don’t think you’re special Jules.”

“Ah, that’s right. Well, sometimes I’m harshly encouraged to work regardless of an invitation, so it’s nice to actually be in attendance for this one.” Lucio makes some noise of agreement, though he doesn’t seem to be listening. The metal hand tightens its grip on Julian’s waist, and Julian realizes how close the Count is to him. He tries to subtly move away, but Lucio’s grip is unrelenting and he’s pulled back to the count’s side. Julian sighs before downing the rest of his drink. He’s definitely too sober to deal with whatever Lucio is playing at. 

Julian trades his empty glass with a servant for a full drink, which he focuses on drinking as quickly as possible. He’s half paying attention to the conversation Lucio is have with one of the visiting nobles, but really he’s trying to distance himself as much as possible without being able to actually move away. Julian scans the room for anyone who could offer him an escape, maybe Asra or one of the other doctors are nearby and he could excuse himself to speak with them. Through a small crowd of people he meets the gaze of Countess Nadia, and she makes a face of displeasure as she notices the count’s display. Julian’s face flares up and he hastily attempts to pull away again. This time he’s allowed to leave the count’s side, though Lucio turns to him with pursed lips. 

“I’m terribly sorry for my rudeness, I’m just not feeling very well so I’ll be excusing myself to my chambers. Thank you for the company,” he gives a charming smile and half bow as he explains himself before immediately moving to exit the ballroom. Unfortunately he is stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. 

“Oh, please allow me to help you to your chambers Doctor! I’d feel awful if you had to suffer alone.” Lucio’s voice has a hint of sympathy but there’s a predatory grin across his face. Julian knows there’s no point in refusing the count so he instead voices his appreciation and exits with the count at his side. They make it into the hall and around the corner before Lucio acts, shoving Julian into the wall. “Pardon me, but you look ravishing tonight. I can’t help but want a taste,” Lucio says before attaching his mouth to Julian’s neck. Julian attempts to form some protests, but nothing comes out except for a small whine. When Lucio sharply bites the side of Julian’s neck he loudly yelps. He flushes and covers his mouth as Lucio pulls away and fixes him with a disapproving stare. 

“Try to keep quiet, we wouldn’t want someone to hear us. Or do you _like_ the idea of someone catching us?” Julian’s blush spreads and Lucio hears a muffled whimper caught in Julian’s hand. Lucio pulls Julian’s hand away and tugs a hand through his hair, causing Julian to stoop enough that their lips can meet. Lucio holds nothing back despite the location, his kiss bruising and dominating. His tongue is deep in Julian’s mouth, and his body pinning Julian to the wall. He eats up every sound the slips from Julian’s mouth, and can feel Julian’s slowly building excitement brushing against him. When Lucio finally pulls away, Julian slouches against the wall practically gasping for air. “Come with me to my chambers doctor. I believe we have an _appointment_ to keep.” 

Julian follows obediently after the count, and they move quickly through the halls until they reach the stairs where the two dogs sit. The dogs growl at Julian (as they always do) but don’t move from their spot as the two make their way past. Julian’s thoughts are briefly clear enough for him to feel grateful that no one but the dogs have seen them on their way. The look in Lucio’s eyes, as the marks on Julian’s neck would be more than enough to guess what they were up to. The thoughts are pushed from his head as they finally enter the count’s chambers and Julian is dragged into another aggressive kiss. Lucio pulls away first, looking Julian up and down, eyes lingering on the bulge in Julian’s tight slacks. 

“Gloves and boots off.” Lucio commands. He laughs as Julian practically falls over himself while undoing his boots and pulling them off. Lucio starts taking off his cloak, the sash soon following. He has his shirt completely undone by the time Julian has struggled out of the tight boots and gloves. Lucio reaches out with his metal arm, and tears the doctor’s shirt off. Julian is shoved back towards the bed, falling into the soft covers with his trashed shirt falling open. Lucio ravanges Julian’s chest with lips and teeth, sucking and biting marks into the pale skin. Lucio leans over him, pushing a knee against the doctor’s groin. Julian moans and thrusts his hips against Lucio shamelessly. Lucio suddenly completely pulls away, leaving Julian whimpering at the loss of contact. He reaches into the bedside drawer, retrieving a vial of oil. He tosses it to Julian, who barely catches it. 

“You have until I’m finished striping to get the rest of you clothes off and prepare yourself for me,” Julian hurriedly begins fumbling with his clothes, quickly tossing the tattered remains of his shirt to the side before wiggling out of his pants and undergarments. Lucio grins as the doctor slicks his hand and slowly slides a finger into himself. After watching Julian work his hand for a few thrusts, Lucio moves quickly to finish removing his shirt. He kicks off his shoes, and has his pants and undergarments off by the time Julian is working in a second finger. He takes Julian’s hand, relishing in Julian’s whine as his fingers slip out of himself. He guides Julian to rub the slicked up hand over his cock, groaning at the sensation of the smooth slide of the doctor’s long fingers. He soon removes Julian’s hand.

“I want you face down, and with that pretty ass in the air. Now.” Julian scrambles onto the bed fully, positing himself in the center of the sheets. Lucio lines himself up, holding Julian still with his metal hand. With no warning he shoves into Julian fully, and smirks at the sound Julian makes. It’s some mix between a sob and a loud groan, and he thrashes slightly tossing his head back when Lucio fully sheathes himself. Lucio shoves Julian’s head back onto the bed, his neck turned so the side of his face his firmly pressed down. 

“It doesn’t matter if it hurts,” Lucio growls at him, “you’re only here for my pleasure.” Julian cries out again at Lucio’s words, and bucks his hips back against the count. Lucio stays still longer then he usually would, just for the sake of teasing. Julian continues to try and move against the count, but the metal hand at his side keeps him still. He whines pathetically, sounding almost like a dog. “Is there something you want? Maybe stop whining like a bitch and beg properly.” Lucio says, slowly pulling out of Julian. 

“Please, for fuck’s sake Lucio, just _move_!” Julian gasps out. Lucio pulls back till only the tip is still inside Julian before slamming his hips forward with enough force that Julian’s torso presses into the mattress. Lucio continues pounding into him with relentless force, groaning lowly at the sensation of Julian’s tight ass clenching on him. Julian is clawing at the sheets, and he feels himself growing close. He reaches a hand back, taking his length into his grip and starting to quickly stroke himself. When Lucio notices, he moves the hand pinning Julian’s face to stop the movement of Julian’s hand. Julian sobs at the loss of contact, genuine tears falling from his eyes as he begs Lucio to just let him come. 

“You’ll only come by _my_ hand you slut.” Lucio sneers at him, bringing his hand down on Julian’s ass. Julian loudly cries out, bucking back against Lucio. “You will scream my name when you release, do you understand me?”

“Yes, Lucio, please just touch me, please, I’ll be good for you, just let me-“ Julian cuts off his babbling when Lucio brings his flesh hand around to grab Julian’s aching cock. Julian babbles senselessly, a mix of words, sobs, and just moans and whines. Julian starts to move his hips in an almost frenzied manner, then stilling and shouting out Lucio’s name. Lucio can feel Julian’s spend coating his hand, and his ass clenching and spasming around him. He doesn’t slow down for a moment, continuing his relentless pace as he chases his own release. Julian goes limp, Lucio’s grip the only thing holding him in place. 

Finally Lucio feels his release approaching. He pulls out of Julian, letting him collapse to the bed. Julian rolls over to look at the count in confusion, knowing that he didn’t spend. Lucio strokes himself briefly, before his release comes and he spends on Julian’s chest and face. Julian doesn’t protest, just accepting the treatment. 

“I must say doctor, you are much more tolerable when bent over for me. Perhaps we’ll have to do this again.” Lucio grins at the tired man laid out before him, before getting up and finding a rag for Julian to clean himself off with.

**Author's Note:**

> There isn’t really any clear consent from Julian here, but I promise he’s a willing participant even if you factor in the alcohol. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
